onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 531
Coverstory Summary It seems Chopper is holding a flag while a crab helps him by holding a picture of a pirate ship. Quick Summary Boa Hancock meets Ace. While Luffy battles on to save Ace and meets up with Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Long Summary The chapter opens with the Marines going into an absolute frenzy, since the high security prison Impel Down has been successfully invaded by a lone pirate. The make it their number one priority to capture the culprit. This where we are formally introduced to the chief of Impel Down "Sadi-chan". She mentions that the lower half Impel Down to be a hellish labyrinth that a man with no real idea of where the were going will only end being collateral damage. Before ordering to simply fortify the surroundings, effectively sealing out the outside world. Behind Sadi-chan was a Koala apparently sent by her to hunt down Strawhat. Where Ace is: Hannyabal and Magellan escort Boa Hancock to where Ace is, before introducing her thus, "Both powerful and sublime! The world's most beautiful woman!! 'The Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock herself!!! Whoo~!!! Whoo~!!!!" Jinbe and Ace seems shocked while the other prisoner's in there with him begin to riot, excited simply by her presence and beginning to speak excitedly about Amazon Lily (her home). Ace starts with the question "What do you want with me?" While Jinbe is disgusted with her for lending a hand to the world government. All the while the prisoners continue to riot, which she aggravates further by giving a cute face and saying "I shall be afraid.~" Magellan then puts it down by using his poison Hydra, urging to finish her business quickly with Ace. She the quickly turns around and says she's already finished with him. Ace seems shocked saying "...Hey..! Are you actually... serious..?" Hancock simply replies with, "I see no reason why I should lie... Incidentally.. He was worried.. that you might be angry with him. Magellan and Hannyabal stand around puzzled by the conversation wondering if the other heard it. Jinbe also asks him this question. To which Ace replies with a deeply troubled face, "My brother..! She said he was here." Jinbe is also shocked and mentions that is deeply reckless of him to do. Level 3 - Starvation Hell Luffy wonders around deeply lost to where he is, while the Marines suddenly attack. Luffy gets in trouble with the Lion creature before seeing Zoro, much to his delight. Zoro in the meanwhile says, "Not quite~." It turns out to be Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, much to Luffy's further delight and disappointment. Together they defeat the creature and celebrate in meeting each other again. Where he mentions that he escaped death my stealing an appearance of someone else, and tells him he would like to meet someone in level 5 and that they should go together. Quick Reference Plot Points *Sadi-chan and a koala are introduced. * Hancock passes on a message to Ace, telling him that Luffy snuck into Impel Down to try to rescue him. * Luffy continues to make his way through Impel Down. * Luffy gains another ally in Impel Down, Bon Kurei. * Bon Kurei says he wants to meet someone on Level 5. Quotes Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Attacks ;Magellan *Hydra ;Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Hakucho Arabesque (Swan Arabesque) Anime episode Episode 432 Site Navigation 531